Bound by Insanity
by DaysOfTheNight
Summary: Amy Tartunate grew up in St. Lauali Mental Facility. But, she knew she wasn't crazy. Amy is positive that the vampires she sees in vision are real. When a certain nosferatu in a red coat appears, it only inspires her...
1. One

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hellsing, okay? Got it? DON'T SUE!**

The seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes ever so slowly, ticked into hours. The hours built up, forming days. As the days turned into years, the once tall, bleak, white walls seemed to grow small, the window shrinking to a shorter level. The small, cotton bed was barely large enough for it's nightly occupant. The small, wooden chair that kept the window company was the only thing that seemed to keep it's size. That disappointed Amy a bit; she'd never liked things that stayed the same. Never changing, never altering it's appearence. Amy raised her head from gazing at the hard, title floor and back toward the glass of the window. It was raining outside, the wind causing the long trunks of the trees outside to twist, the old wood groaning in response. Rain pelted harshly on the roof of the St. Laurali Mental Facility, making tin taps sound inside. A bird fluttered off in the distance. Amy had lived in London, England for her whole life, and she had grown up watching these storms. She noticed that not one storm was alike in the way the thunder cracked, nor how harshly the rain fell, nor the length the entire thing lasted. Always changing; normal, in Amy's book. A click of a lock and the creak of the door told Amy someone had entered her room. She didn't move, but she didn't tense.

"Miss Taturnate, it's time for your appointment."

Amy turned her head to the visitor, so her profile could be seen. The visitor was a thin young woman with white blond hair that was pulled tightly in a bun on top of her head. She was clad in a white nurse's uniform. She matched the rest of the room; bright, white, and boring. Amy slowly got up from her chair, the light lavender nightgown spilling around her ankles as she straightened herself. She adjusted the high collar that curved around her slender neck, as she always did before exiting her safe room. Amy slowly walked toward the nurse, who smiled as she took her arm firmly. Amy smiled back to her politely. They walked down the long hall, making curves to other halls once in a while. Other paitents watched Amy and her escort as they passed, a few trying to grab onto the flowing back of her nightdress, but she scowled and shook them off. The nurse gave her a disaproving glance as Amy kicked an old man who grabbed her ankle, and Amy bowed her head slightly, a curtain of thick, burgundy hair shielding her from the other female's glance. Soon, the two entered another room, but it was as small as Amy's. The only difference between them was that it had color, peticularily light blues and greens. The nurse released her arm, and Amy let herself fall into a cushy, green, leather chair.

"Dr. Browning will be with you in a minute. Can I trust you in here by yourself?"

Amy laughed a bit. They really thought she was insane?

"Yes Ma'am. I won't move from this chair."

The nurse smiled kindly before clicking the door shut, leaving Amy in silence once again. She kicked her feet absent mindedly, as her legs weren't long enough to reach the floor if she leaned back in her seat. Amy watched the dark wood stained clock on the wall with half lidded grey eyes. Tick tock. Tick tock. After a minute or two, Amy started braiding hair into small, loose twirls, shaking them out, and then re-braiding them. It seemed like only a second before the sound of heavy footsteps filled her with dread.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

Amy straightened her posture immediately, crossing her bare feet at the ankles and placing her hands in her lap. She had been taught manners, despite being raised in the looney bin, and made sure to exercise those manners when in company of someone like Dr. Ivan Browning. The door creaked open, and shut quickly. Amy turned her head to the door, and smiled alittle. Her eyes met a realitively young man with a mop of dirty blond hair which was tied back in a neat pony tail. Sharp, bright green eyes gleamed behind thin rimmed glasses, and cooperate casual clothing was partially hidden underneath the traditional white doctor's coat. The man smiled back to Amy, sitting in the plushy chair infront of her. The doctor crossed his legs, and placed a clip board on his knee.

"Good morning, Amy. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Browning greeted, the smile still dancing on his lips. Amy's smile faded.

"Today is angry."

Now, Ivan frowned. He jotted a sentence down on his clip board, and then looked back up at his paitent.

"Why is today angry? Is it the storm?"

Amy shook her head no, and looked away. Dr. Browning sighed quietly.

"Do you want to tell me why today is angry?"

Silence. The doctor waited for a few moments longer, then ripped the sheet he was writing off the clip board, and gave the board to Amy, along with the pen. She took it slowly, not saying anything. This is what they did when they days were angry or sad.

Saddness, anger, hate, and emotions in the like were days she would never speak of. So, Browning would have her draw what she would see. What frightened so much that she wouldn't speak of it. Amy began to sketch slowly, her smooth ivory hand curving along the paper. Ivan watched her face as she drew. Her expression was hard in concentration, but her eyebrows knitted together every now and then. After twenty minutes, the doctor stood, and took brisk strides to look over Amy's shoulder, who was just finishing her drawing. A few seconds of shading, and the girl handed the clip board to him.

There had been other days that were angry, and the drawings had always been similar. They were usually in depth scenes of fires with a strange sigil in the center. Other days, it was a blooden gloved hand touching fire, that same sigil on the glove.

Today, there was no angry fire. No strange symbol. But, it was definately angry.

A hoard of rage filled, blazing eyes stared back up at Browning from the paper.

OoO

"Mission completed."

Alucard formed a crooked grin as he spoke the words to his master. Integra exhaled a puff of smoke from her cigar, and nodded in approval.

"Good. Any diffuculties?"

Alucard snorted in a scoffing sort of way, and tipped his head slightly so this sun shades could fall to the tip of his nose.

"Of course not." Integra made a small sound of amuesment, and ground her finished cigar into the glass ash tray at the corner of her desk. When her hand was free, she crossed her fingers with the digits of the other hand, and rested her chin on them. Alucard's smirk had returned, and he had pushed his goggle like lenses back up to hide his red eyes.

"Those cigars are going to be the death of you, Master."

Integra's eyes flickered in annoyance. "Since when are you concerned about my well-being?"

Alucard chuckled. "You are my Master. I have the right to keep you healthy...rather, _attempt_ to steer you in the right direction and-"

"Shut _up_, Alucard." Integra un-crossed her fingers, and rubbed her temple with her left hand. When her head began to get small, faint aches, it was a warning...an argument was on the way. Alucard only walked up to the very front of Integra's wooden desk, and grinned wider. She could even see the wicked gleam in his eyes through the thick, orange shades. Integra groaned mentally.

"...and I can only help if I get your attention..." With a movement like lightening, the nosferatu had reached out across Integra's desk, and plucked the small tin of cigars from under a few manilla folders, and read the label.

"Hendi Winzermans Cigars? Oh, excuse me, _small_ cigars. Like that makes the health benefits any better."

"Give those back _now!_"

"Don't be tempted, Master. 'And lead us not into temptation'." Alucard laughed. Integra narrowed her icy, sapphire eyes dangerously, and stood, slamming her palms on the wood under her, scattering various papers. Her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose. "Give them back, vampireNow!"

Alucard mirrored Integra's movements, the tin of smokes under his hand. He only grinned impossibly wider, completing his chesire cat grin. "Resist the hold the tobacco has on your soul, Master."

That's it. Now, he was just _begging _for a few rounds in the head. No, Integra needed to get out this held in frustration. The Hellsing leader grabbed the glass ash try at her side, and threw it right at Alucard. A few ashes peppered the collar of his red duster, but faded into thin air before the ash try could hit him. The glass shattered on the tile floor five feet away. Integra ground her teeth in fury, and sat back down slowly, her hand automatically reaching under the manilla folders...

Alucard had taken her cigars.

"ALUCARD!!!"

OoO

Ivan Browning stared at the picture for a minute, taking in the detail of the irises. Every gleam of each angle was so vivid...the most life like drawing the doctor had ever seen his paitent draw. He averted his green eyes, and met Amy's grey ones. They seemed burdened...she must have seen this one recently.

"This drawing is different, Amy. The other angry ones have fire. Why not this one?"

Amy closed her eyes for a minute, looking down. She stayed like that for a minute, and then looked back up, no expression written on her face, but the emotion was apparent in the way the light his her eyes...fear. Her voice came out in a soft whisper.

"They were red...firey red...hellish. It's a sign, Doctor, and I know what it means!" Amy's voice grew louder in suspence, and Browning eyed her.

"What does it mean?" He was scared of that answer. If she said what he thought she was going to say...

"Vampires! The same one comes to me at night and talks to me! I'm not lying, and I'm not crazy!" Amy latched onto Ivan's arm. "He makes the days what they are! He makes them sad, or angry, or sometimes, even happy! He..."

Amy went on and on, and from out Ivan's pocket, he pulled out a needle with a tube attached with his free arm. "Amy, love, sit still."

Her eyes widened, and she jumped back.

"No! I'm telling the truth! He comes at night! He showed me the eyes and-...ahhhh." Amy breathed out air as the needle was injected into her arm carefully, and the liquid attatched made it's way into her blood system. Amy fell back, eyes closed. Ivan sighed, throwing away the needle in a nearby waste basket.

_'Vampires...why is it always vampires?'_ Dr. Browning mused to himself as he opened the door to his office.

"Nurse? You can take Amy back to her room."

_That evening..._

Amy fluttered her eyes open, and her vision was blurry. The doctor had put her to sleep again...ugh. She hated that stuff. It made her feel so horrible afterward. The girl sat up slowly, and discovered she had been carried back to her safe room. Amy looked around, and then out her window. It was dark out; she had slept almost the entire day. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Amy stood, and walked over to her little wooden chair shakily, and plopped down, the legs of the seat creaking in protest. She waved off a lock of dark burgundy hair from her face, and looked outside.

The face of a wickedly grinning young man with purple eyes and fangs met her.

OoO

Integra chewed on the butt of a cigar as she watched her servant off into the thick mists of night. In exchange for her pack of smokes, the Hellsing leader gave Alucard something to do...a mission. He had happily agreed to the trade as happily as Integra had made it.

She only hoped Alucard would _try_ to hurry...those poor clients at St. Laurali's wouldn't last long...

A/N: Good first chappie? Tell me! Please review:)

EDIT: Stupid cut off my story the first time I posted...had to re-do it...sorry to the two reviewers whos reviews were deleted because of this ):


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

The fog was as thick as pea soup, but it parted in twirling wisps as Alucard passed through it. The mist quivered beneath his hard footsteps, cowering around the bases of surrounding trees. Alucard felt the ice eyes of his Master freezing his back, and he grinned in spite of himself.

_'You should trust me better.'_

With the sending of that single mental sentence, the faint tingling chill instantly vanished, meaning Integra had looked away. Alucard chuckled under his breath, his tall form completely engulfed in the fog. The nosferatu looked up at the moon, shining blood red in the sky. It was like a beacon of impure light through the dense mist. Nights like this one almost always were saved for something special. He felt the thrill of the wind whispering secrets in his ear and the trees softly cooing of things to come.

Nights like this made his eternity worth while.

OoO

The first impulse Amy had was to scream. A loud, shrill, blood curdling scream developed from the chilly pit of fear in her stomach, but it caught in her throat. Something stopped her from calling for help. Whether it was the shock that someone was at her window, or the fright that came with that fact, she wasn't sure. All she could do was sit, posture perfect as her body tensed and her grey eyes widened. The boy with firey orange hair and flawless dimples on his cheeks only grinned wider. As he smiled, his teeth became more visible, and Amy's gaze automatically went to his mouth. Something wasn't right about the straight, pearly teeth...it took Amy a few moments to register just what was wrong.

His mouth carried a set of sharp fangs.

The girl jumped back in her wooden chair, the seat tipping over and squeaking across the floor, as she moved quickly. The hand that wasn't instinctively clutching the high collar to hide her neck went to cover her mouth. She felt her face pale as a single word came to mind.

Vampire.

The 'vampire' took this opportunity to draw back a fist, and punch the glass window, the fragile surface shattering into hundreds of pieces. Amy let out a strangled shriek as a shard gashed her ankle. The boy's exotic lavender orbs immediately went from her face to the place on her foot where a thin line of blood had surfaced. He licked his lips. Amy stumbled backward, removing the hand on her mouth to place on the wall as she backed up into it, shaking with fear. The intruder climbed through the broken window, stepping over to her slowly, eyes flickering up and down her body, always going back to the cut. "My my, aren't you a pretty one."

Amy couldn't meet his hypnotic gaze, and that made her angry; she _hated_ feeling so helpless, like some weak damsel in distress who couldn't defend herself. What made her even angrier was the fact that this was true. She _couldn't_ defend herself. Not against a vampire, especially! The boy gave her a lop-sided smile, and was now mere inches from her. He put his icy hands on her; He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other began taking her hand from her neck. "I can't believe someone that looks like you would be put in the looney bin."

"I-I'm not crazy."

"Talking now, puppet?"

Amy cringed, then mentally slapped herself. This was probably why her parents were dead...she is a coward. She is a pitiful little coward who can't stand up for herself. The powerful, cold hand entwined in her's as he pressed it against the wall, similar to her other hand, and put most of his weight on her palm, leaning on her.

"That's a disappointment."

"W-w-why?"

"I prefer to kill in silence."

OoO

Alucard could smell the stench of the target as he walked along the dirt road, and he quickened his step a bit. A large, hospital like building was coming into sight past the grey fog. If that didn't shout that he had reached his destination, then the large sign near the place told him. It read, "_St. Laurali's Mental Facility- Established in 1901."_ As he read the last word of the sign, the soft, piercing sound of something breaking reached his ears, and Alucard grinned.

He had stepped on something glass.

Stopping, the master vampire backed up his foot to investigate, and found that a decent sized hunk of glass had been shattered into microscopic shards by his murdering boot. The thickness of the glass would suggest a window had been broken, and that made Alucard scowl a bit. The target was weak if such a savage act of breaking in through a window was needed to get into the building. It meant it couldn't even teleport.

"Pathetic. Always so pathetic." Alucard said to himself, brushing the glass away with the tip of his shoe and continuing. The murmur of a voice could be heard close by. It was then the nosferatu turned his head to see just the hole his little friend had climbed into. What he also saw was a male with a head of orange hair and the unmistakable smell of fear.

OoO

Amy shuddered, and the vampire chuckled, flashing her a fang in his grin. She was defenseless...she was going to die. She was going to die here in this God forsaken home of the insane. _'Someone, anyone...help...'_ Amy sent out a mental plea, and closed her eyes tight, biting her lower lip as the vampire pressed his chilly mouth to her hot neck. Her heart began to pound faster as his lips parted. _'Someone save me...'_

"Is this what you resort to? Breaking into a hospital and feeding on the delirous paitents inside?" A deep voice shook the room, and the lavender eyed vampire grunted, sharply turning his head toward the source of the voice. Amy felt relief and and wave of fear go over her. The voice didn't sound like it was here to help her. It sounded cruel and merciless, the voice you hear in your worst of nightmares. But that's not what perturbed her the most. What _frightened_ her about the newcomer was the fact that she _knew_ that voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'll give you points for trying to make a clean kill." Amy heard the click of a gun; she couldn't see the deeper voiced man, as her 'murderer to be' was blocking her vision of him. "But such a sloppy entrance."

"Piss off! Who are you to come here and tell me that- "

"You are buying for time."

No answer. The vampire shook his head, and then turned himself to face the newest vistor fully. "Shoot if you're going to shoot."

A chuckle followed. "Now, you're trying to test me."

Silence. Amy began inching herself away on the wall, sliding across it and toward the panic red panic button. After pushing that, help would be here in seconds. No one seemed to notice her moving, and she slowly reached a hand toward the corner...alittle more...two more milimeters!

Cold fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"I'll give her to you, buddy! I promise, you can keep this one! She's a virgin, one of the few in here! Not too bad in the body department eitheir!"

"You're disgusting." Amy could just hear the scowl on the man's face. That voice gave her goosebumps and shivers up her spine to boot. Who was this man?

"I-...what do you want f-"

"Have fun for your eternity in hell." The growl was menacing, and though the remark wasn't directed at Amy, it gave her a burning hot flash of fright over the glaicer queasiness in her abdomen. She half jumped out her skin when the loud sound of a gun firing echoed off the blinding white walls.

Bang.

The vampire with the head of orange fire and wicked purple eyes crumbled to the shiny tile floor in a heap of ashes. It was over...and Amy couldn't seem to grasp at that realization at first. It at all happened so quickly! She was just about to start calling for assistance in cleaning up the powdery vampire remains, when that nightmarish voice tickled her senses again.

"Are you injured?"

Her body tensed, her hand freezing in mid-reach for the red button the her wall. Hot and cold flashes hit her all at once, and made her vision spin and go dark, the return to normal. As soon as she grabbed control, she lost it again, and soon the dark engulfed her eyes and she felt numb with unexplainable fear. She let herself sway, and then felt herself begin to fall. The last thing she saw was red cloth swishing as cold arms caught her, and red eyes. Hellish red eyes.

_'...I remember you now...'_

**A/N: Well, how'd I do? I kinda got a soft spot for the ending XD. Anyway, please review! And I apologize for the wait on this chapter:D**


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

"So you're a vampire?"

The question hung in the chilly air of the Hellsing manor's dungeons. Amy sat on a high back chair in the middle of the stone room, legs dangling toward the floor (she'd woken up from her fainting spell at least an hour ago). Alucard's red coat was wrapped around her loosely to shield her skin from the almost unnaturally cold temperature of the atmosphere. Her hair was a mess and her skin was as white as snow from near hypothermia, but her eyes were bright and eager as she awaited her host's response.

"Correct." Alucard answered slowly as a small grin formed on his face. Why had he taken this girl in? To be truthful, that was unknown to him. He supposed it was his common sense speaking out, as it wouldn't be smart to leave a sixteen year old child in a mental hospital full of corpses. Alucard shifted on the wall he was leaning against, crossing his arms and chuckling to himself as an almost relieved smile took Amy's lips.

"So I'm _not _insane..." Amy slumped against the crimson cushioned seat and let out a silent sigh as her eyes closed. Silence now engulfed the two, but not a bad kind of silence. It was energized. Like the air had taken on some sort of electricity, lightening striking at Amy and making her jump in eitheir the form of shivers or happiness. Again, the girl sighed in a contented fashion, air turning into white, semi-transparent clouds. When her eye lids parted, a scarlet stare was fixated at least an inch from her face. Amy made a light scream.

"Did I frighten you?" Alucard chuckled out, wicked amuesment gleaming on his red irises.

"Bloody hell..." Amy gasped, a hand over her heart. "Yes, you did."

"Your heart beat is erratic." The master vampire leaned foreward a bit, and Amy sunk lower into her chair. Her eyes became full circles as they widened to the extreme. "Is it because you fear me?" Alucard drew even closer to Amy. His thin, pale lips were no more then a centimeter from her full red mouth as he breathed his next sentence out. "Or is it something else...?"

Amy's bottom lip quivered a bit, but almost on instinct she put a shakey palm onto Alucard's forehead and pushed him away from his close proximity. "It won't work."

Alucard mocked innocence. "What won't work?"

"Whatever you're doing. Eitheir trying to seduce me or hypnotize me for dinner. I'll go with the latter." Amy grinned at the second long expression of shock on the vampire's face before it turned into a look akin to being sastisfied. So she'd seen through his trick? Wonderful! Had she been not worth Integra's icy wrath, he was going to have himself a little snack before Walter brought in his dinner. But she clearly was worth whatever punishment his master would bestow upon him. This girl amazed him to no end. When she'd woken up on the way back to the Hellsing compound, no fear hinted in her gaze, no scream rose from her throat. Just a simple:

_'Hello, I'm Amy Tartunate. What's your name? Oh, and thank you for saving me, by the way.'_

"Are you cold?"

"Alittle." Alucard smirked a bit and then scooped Amy up with one well muscled arm, exiting his freezing chambers and taking long strides down the hall. Yes, this girl would definately be worth keeping, this Amy Tartunate.

OoO

It was at least 11:30PM, but the young Hellsing leader continued to work, eyes straining against the soft glow of her computer screen. Integra glanced over at the grand-father clock on the far wall. Oh, she was almost dead on. 11:37PM.

"Sir Integra."

Integra sharply turned her head to the direction her name had been called, and restrained from groaning in annoyance. "Walter, I will go to bed when I'm ready. If you're concerned about me falling to sleep here, fetch me some tea."

"Sir Integra, I think you should see this." The aging butler was now setting up a TV on a table with wheels on the legs, Integra now noticed. She put her pen down and folded her arms on her desk.

"What is it?"

"A news report that went on the air about two hours ago." Walter bent down with a slight pop of his legs to turn the television on. As he did this, Integra grabbed up her handy dandy Hendi Winzermans and lit one, taking a long drag. The spicy cigar smoke made her senses tingle and keep her more awake and alert. She kept the cigar in place by pinching it tightly between her teeth as she rested her chin on her folded hands, elbows supported on the desk. "This better be important, Walter."

Walter did not respond. He only stepped aside as the news popped onto the small television. The segment was about the murder spree at St. Laurali's Mental Facility, and only when the name was called did Integra become interested, leaning forward in her chair and staring hard at the screen. A picture of a tall male in red garb carrying a limp, white clad female was being shown on public televison. _Alucard was on public television._ Beside his retreating form came the words 'suspected mass murderer/kidnapper. Armed and dangerous.'

The cigar fell from Integra's mouth as her jaw dropped.

**A/N: Yeah, this is kinda short, but I felt like writing alittle somethin' somethin', and thought it was worthy enough to post as chappie three...lol. Please review:)**


End file.
